thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nucleari Mhoss
Tribute Summary Nucleari is a district 13 male made by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Tribute Info Name: Nucleari Mhoss District: 13 Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: Lunaii Height: 5'11 Personality: Nucleari is a quiet and calm boy, who stays under the radar for a long time and never talks directly to someone in normal circumstances. He is also shy, and would not make anything that calls attention of many people, because they would look at him and examinate him, thing that he seriously dislikes. If you get to know him better, you will discover that he can surprise everyone in the Games. He also is very brave, and stands until the end for something he believes. If you do not agree with him in something, he will try to get you changing your argument until the time that you get bored and sick of listening to him and finally agreeing with him. As most of the other district 13 tributes, he has a soul of a soldier and a rebel and likes to face the Capitol sometimes. Backstory: Nucleari was born into a wealth family in the underground part of his district. His parents were both very well known scientists, and sometimes they worked in the nuclear power plants to help in the family budget and help them in getting a new and better life. He had a good life, but he spent most of the time in his quiet home, with the babysitter that his parents contracted taking care of him. He liked his babysitter, she was very nice and kind, but he did not like to spend most of the time of his childhood alone at home, just with a woman playing with him. His parents kept on their job, ignoring his sad comments, and thinking he was just trying to get more love from their part. But it was more than that. His parents were very, very, very strict and they did not let him even play with the other kids, the only thing they allowed was staying at home with his babysitter and playing with the expensive toys his parents bought for him. But all of it changed when Nucleari was fourteen years old, he got sick of having a babysitter this late in life, and asked his parents to fire the babysitter. They did not agree, saying Nucleari would have a babysitter until he arrives at the age of eighteen. He sayed he was not going to have a babysitter for all his life and broke everything at home. He broke the television, his bed, the dinner table, all of the babysitter's bedroom, the restroom and everything he saw in his front. When his parents got at home, Nucleari ran away into the woods, leaving his old life behind. He will not turn back now, right now it is too late. He needs to recreate his life, starting from the zero and he knows he will not manage to do it staying at the same place, just waiting for his death to come. When he entered in the woods, he quickly managed how to survive there, watching the animals and hunters around to see how they would survive in the woods. When the reaping's day come, he attends it silently, cheering for not being recognized by his parents like he did for the last three reapings. But as the escort announces his name, he knows he was revealed. Weapon(s): Nucleari is good with some weapons, but there is just only one he is amazingly good with. He generally does not tell the weapon he is good with, but if you know him good enough, you will discover that he works amazingly with scythes. He can slice and cut many things with it, being able to make a perfect cut in something using them. He also learned how to throw them, just incase he needs to do it sometime. Skills: Nucleari can be good with many things, but there is some things he is amazing doing. Like when it comes to climbing trees and rocks, Nucleari is amazing with. He knows how to climb high trees as fast as no one else can. He got his new addiction after changing to the forest and now he does it everyday, always getting better on his skills. He also has an incredible plants knowledge, because he spent three whole years of his life in the woods and he learned many things living there. He knows many plants, berries, leaves and fruits and he knows how to find out if they are poisonous or not. Weaknesses: He has his weaknesses too, and the main one everyone in his district knows about. He is stupidly bad at hand-to-hand combat, or any type of close combat, except for when he is wielding a scythe in one of his hands. But he can't use his bare hands to fight against anyone. Another weaknesses of him is that he does not know how to dodge quickly and he can't protect himself quickly after someone's direct attack. Fear: Cryophobia, fear of Extreme Cold. Interview Angle: He will be so nervous for his interview that he will shiver before walking into the stage, and as he steps onto the stage, the interviewer will quickly realize what is going on there. He will answer the questions quickly, trying to hide his quietness and making the Capitol think he is prepared to face the cruel Games. Bloodbath Strategy: When his platform emerges from the launching tube, he will stare around, searching and examinating the arena around, taking care about arena traps. He will aim at some supplies that are close enough to his platform, preparing for the upcoming chaos. He will control his breath and steps, and while the gong rings out, he will leave as soon as possible his platform. He will run into his Cornucopia, ready to take any useful supplies for the rest of the Games. Then, he will leave the Cornucopia as soon as he got the supplies. Games Strategy: He will use the strategy of hide through most of the Games. On the beginning of the Games, he will be with his alliance, never trying to make something to make them vulnerable or put them in risk. However, he will be the one of them who just hides and stays under the radar. When most of his allies die or the end of the Games come, he will show his real skills and use his forest knowledge to form some plan and kill the other tributes. He will find it hard, but something in his heart will tell him to believe. Token: A dark green bracelet that his babysitter made for him when he was just six years old. He decided it was going to be the only thing which would remind me of home, so he kept it on his arm. Alliance: He will accept anyone who he thinks that is trustworthy enough to don't end up betraying him. Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes